Disappearence
by aquos
Summary: Paige is kidnapper by two wierd dragon things. *Completed*
1. Disappearence

Phoebe and Paige sat flicking through catalogue, searching for a present for pipers birthday. "How about this?" suggested Paige, showing Phoebe a tank top from her catalogue. "Yeah, but she doesn't really go out anymore, does she? I was thinking of buying her some jewellery." Paige nodded and lobbed the catalogue into the bin. "How about a cook book?" she suggested hopefully. They'd been at it for almost an hour, trying to find the perfect present. Paige just couldn't find a good one. Phoebe yawned. "Yeah, that'll do, I think." Paige nodded and stood up. "I'll go and get it now." She got her coat and left to go to the book store. Phoebe tossed the catalogues in the bin with a sigh.  
* * * Paige drifted through the book store, looking for a cook book Piper didn't have. Fat Chance, she thought. She had Jamie Oliver's complete collection, for crying out loud. She'd be here for a long time before she found something. Outside, in a nearby alley, two furry demons were scrying for someone. Three times it landed in the same spot. The bigger of the two turned to the other "Are you sure that one of the charmed one are here? If we snatch someone else, well be deader than road kill" The smaller demon glared at the other. "The crystal landed three times. That's pretty accurate if you ask me." His eyes narrowed. "Did you bring the Drainer?" The big demon nodded "Sure boss". The small one peeked around the corner. "Quick she's coming out. Get ready." Paige stepped out of the store, clutching a bag with a cooking book of chocolate. She hoped Piper would get the hint. On the way to her Volkswagen, she heard something in an alley. "Stop, Thief! Help! Help!" She turned quickly into the alley, searching for the distressed person. There was a dumpster, a few cardboard boxes and a suspicious stain, but no Person. Curious, she walked further forward, to see if they were behind the dumpster. Suddenly, she was pushed hard against the wall. She was so surprised she didn't orb. Something cold and hard poked into her neck, and she felt something strange enter her veins. Her whole body went slack, and she realized with horror that she was paralyzed. She couldn't move a muscle. She was turned hard over and was looking up at two things that looked like a dog crossed with a dragon, with glowing red eyes. The bigger one snorted with laughter. "You gotta be stupid to fall for that trick, Witch." They tied her hands and ankles together, and gagged her. She was helpless to do anything apart from move her eyes. She couldn't even orb. The Big one looked at the small demon. "How do we get her out of her without being noticed, Dan?" Dan glanced around. "I'll hotwire her car, and back it up here, so you can shove her in the trunk." Dan shape shifted into a rather decent looking guy, and left. Paige stared up at the other Creature, fear coursing through her veins. What had they done to her? Her car arrived, backing sloly up to them. "Check her in, John!" John was clearly the other Dragon/Dog, as he opened the boot and tossed her in. Grinning evilly, he shut the trunk with a slam. Her fear had know turned to downright panic. She felt like the walls were closing in, and she couldn't breath. She couldn't breath. 


	2. Realization

Chapter two Phoebe looked in concern at the clock. Why wasn't Paige back yet? She had been gone for an hour at least. No-one took that long to buy a book. She heard the front door slam. Piper walked in, throwing her handbag down with a relieved sigh. "That's the last time I hire that band. Do you know what they did to the floor?" "Piper, have you seen Paige? She went.out.and hasn't come back." Piper didn't looked too concerned. "She's probably just gone out for a drink with her friends. She probably come back totally drunk with a new boyfriend." Phoebe nodded, but still felt a bit worried.  
* * * That night Phoebe slept badly. She had fevered dreams of black shadows that breathed fire, and a great statue of a many headed serpent. Its eyes glowed red and she woke with a start. She was covered with a cold sweat, and her sheets were twisted into knots. She got up and started re-arranging her bed. She remembered that Paige hadn't come home when she had gone to bed. She crept silently out of her room, and tiptoed towards Paige's. She peeked into her room and froze. Her sheets were still made from yesterday. She hadn't come home.  
  
"Piper! PIPER!" piper woke with a start. Phoebe had shaken here violently awake. She glared up at here sister, about to complain about the hasty departure from dreamland, when she saw the look on her face. "What is it?" she asked anxiously. She sat up. "It's Paige. She hasn't come back." Piper started at her. "What do you mean she hasn't come back?" "As in she's no longer in the vicinity." "Where could she be?" "If I knew I wouldn't be here, would I?" "She couldn't have been out this long." "Would Cole know?" "He's off on Business." "Let's call Leo. Leo!" Phoebe yelled at the ceiling. "We need you!" There was silence. Then a swirl of orb light appeared, and Leo emerged from them. "What is it?" he asked with a hint of apprehension. "It's Paige. She's missing." Leo's apprehension turned to worry. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "I can't sense her." Piper got up and began to go through the door. Phoebe looked at her in puzzlement. "Where are you going?" "The book."  
* * * Phoebe, Piper and Leo walked into the attic, and towards the book. Piper whent to touch a page, then pulled her hand back. The pages of the book were turning. After a while it came to a page with a spell written on it. There were no pictures or headings on the page. "Should we say it?" asked phoebe in confusion. Leo looked closer. "You won't have anything to lose if you do" "But if we don't," said Piper "then we lose Paige." The two sisters began to read.  
  
Soil, cascade, gale and ember  
We wish to find our lost member  
Come to us trusted one  
Save our friend and be done. After repeating it three times, a fiery glow appeared in the center of the attic. It mutated into a wall of flame and out of it materialized a Dragon. It was about the size of Leo, and was holding a carved double pointed javelin. Phoebe, Piper and Leo gaped at it. It turned and looked at them with Cold Green eyes. "What is your Bidding?" 


	3. Fear

When Paige woke up, she was still in the truck of her car. She managed to keep her claustrophobia in check, though she could barely. She tried to move. She was still paralyzed. She concentrated, and tried to see if she could call Leo. Her head suddenly felt as if someone had hit it with a mallet. She passed out again.  
  
Piper looked at the strange dragon, who stared back. "What did you call me for?" it asked. Piper looked at Phoebe, who looked at Leo, who looked back at Piper. The dragon's eyes narrowed. Phoebe stepped forward. "We're trying to find our sister. She disappeared yesterday. We came up here because." she stopped, puzzled. Why had they come up here? Leo suddenly yelled, clutching his head. Piper rushed to him. He stood up, the pain apparently gone. "What was that?" demanded Piper. Leo shook his head, just as puzzled. "I don't know. I felt pain, but it didn't seem like mine." He touched his head. "It vanished as quickly as it came." The dragon abruptly gasped. "Oh no." it said "I think I know where your sister is."  
  
Paige woke up again, but this time she wasn't in the trunk. She was tied to a rock in the middle of a clearing. Still unable to move, she tried to see around her more. There were four other rocks, and a large totem pole. Tied to one was a fairy, a centaur, and to another an elf. She couldn't see what was tied to the last one. The two dog/dragons were placing gold ornaments at the things feet. One of them (Dan, she thought) Raised his arm and called "Who will be the last sacrifice? Who will make it possible to restore you to ultimate power?" The idols eyes glowed an evil red and a voice that seemed to be made of screaming came from its mouth. "..Charrrrrrrrmmed.One." 


	4. Understandings

A/N- Thank you for the reviews. And also, I do not own any of these characters. So don't sue  
* * * * * * * * * * * * Piper watched the dragon. "Who do we know we can trust you?" She said suspiciously "You walked out off a wall of fire. No good creature does that. How do we know you're not a demon?" The dragon walked forward and placed a clawed hand on the Book of Shadows. Nothing happened. "Does that give you an answer?" Piper swore she heard amusement in its voice. "Who, and what, are you exactly?" asked Leo. "I'm Zeel Foekiller, a female warrior of the dragonlands." Leo blinked in confusion "Where?" he asked. "It's in the underworld, I think. It was separated from the rest a thousand years ago, by the Source. No-one knew why. Then split in half a century afterwards, by a Dragon Lord. My kind was on one half, and The Jungle Dwellers and Rock Demons on the other." "You said you know where our sister is-" started Phoebe "Yes," Interrupted Zen "She'd be on the other side of our world. Magical laws are different from here on that side. That's why he-" pointing to Leo "Got that head ache all of a sudden. Your sister would have had it, but the magic of it hit him. So if she feels something, so does he." "But why would they want a witch?" wondered Phoebe "As a sacrifice to their god, Derra Forza" "Wait. Did you say sacrifice?!" stuttered Piper. "Yes" "What!! Oh, this is terrific!! Our sisters' going to be freakin' sacrificed to a freakin' god who probably doesn't exist anyway-" "No. They do exist. Derra Forza was a mortal dragon who imprisoned his soul inside a statue. He was the one who split the land in half. He told his servants to sacrifice magical creatures to him. If enough were sacrificed, he would become a god." "Can you tell us how to get to her?" Leo inquired. Zeel shook her head. "No. Only a dragon or a creature of the underworld can get in to my home- and none of you would survive my flaming." "Flaming?" questioned Phoebe in Puzzlement. "Do you mean that fire thing?" "Yes. That's why dragons are always breathing fire in your legends of us." "Back on the subject here" grouched Piper "What about Paige?" Phoebe got an idea. To Zeel she said "My boyfriend's a demon. Could he get us there?" Zeel blinked at the word 'boyfriend' "Yes. But only if he knew where she was" "Either way, we need him. Come on Leo," said Phoebe with a grin. She couldn't wait to see her boyfriend again." Let's get Cole."  
* * * It was raining. Paige was huddled against the stone, trying to get warm. She was so cold that her teeth hurt from chattering. The only good thing about the rain, as far as she could see, was that it got rid of her paralysis. She had been trying to orb for at least an hour, but her powers seemed to have disappeared. She wondered if Phoebe and Piper had realized she was lost yet. She hoped they could find her soon. She hadn't liked the way those dog/dragons had mentioned the word sacrifice. She'd read too many history books to think it would be good. At least they couldn't do anything in the weather, she thought. 


	5. Pain

Piper, Phoebe and Zeel went down to the kitchen. Piper started to get them all coffee. "You do drink coffee, right?" She asked Zeel. Zeel smiled "Yes, but not too much. I go Hypo if I do." Piper grinned and set the kettle to boil. She sat down. There was silence. Phoebe, finding the silence unbearable, said "How are the magical creatures sacrificed?" Zeel thought for a moment. "Well," she said slowly "Some are strangled, and some are stabbed by weapons. Sometimes they're beaten to death. I heard that a fairy was crushed to death once." She shook her head "Savages. The Jungle Dwellers serve the Rock demons. The Dwellers aren't that dangerous. They're too stupid to do much harm. The Rock demons are lethal with or without weapons. Not to mention they've got a temper. I just hope your sister doesn't insult one."  
* * * Paige was starving. She had be untied and taken to a dirty toilet to go, but then been taken back and tied up gain. She was to stiff to run away, or attack the guards who took her. She'd been tied back to the rock and left. She was worried. She'd thought her sisters would have come by now to save her. She had tried to call Leo, but her tongue didn't work. He probably can't here me anyway, she thought. The weird dog things probably have this place blocked. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice yelling "All bow before the prince!" To her left came the sounds of footsteps, and an ugly green dragon flanked by to Dog/Dragons walked forward. He looked down his nose at the four captives. "Are these the sacrifices to Our Great God?" he sneered at one of his guards "They are an insult to his Might." He stalked over to Paige and jabbed a finger at her. "See?" he jeered "This one does not even fight back!" Paige could stand this swaggering monster no longer. She lunged forward and bit into the finger. The Prince howled with pain and tried to jerk free, but it only made her bite down harder. He tugged and pulled, before he realized that no amount of tugging would make her let go. He raised his other hand.  
* * * Leo hurried into the hotel Cole was staying in. After a discussion with the man at the front desk, he headed up to room 733. "Cole!" he said impatiently, knocking hard on the door "It's me, Leo!" He heard movements and the door was opened by a very surprised looking Cole. "What is it?" he asked anxiously "Is it Phoebe?" "No," said Leo as he entered Cole's room "It's Paige. She disappeared yesterday, and Piper called up a dragon-" "Dragon?" Cole interrupted "What colour was it?" "It was black with green eyes." Cole sighed with relief. "Good. Not a Rock Demon. Anyway, continue?" Leo did. "The dragon said she was going to be sacrificed to this god, and that only a demon.' He stopped his face went dead white. Cole watched in horror as three parallel scratches appeared across his face, as though an invisible monster had attacked him. It sliced through one of his eyes and broke his nose in one motion. Leo opened his mouth to scream.and they vanished. Just disappeared. Leo's hand went up to his face, but he couldn't feel any pain. Cole stared at him "What was that?!" Leo grabbed him by the hand "I'll explain back at the Manor."  
* * * Phoebe was just about to drink a second cup of coffee when a premonition hit her. She saw Paige biting the finger of an ugly green dragon, who slashed Paige across the pace Paige let go of the finger and screamed with pain. The dragon raised his hand again.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * He he he .sorry about the cliffhanger people... just thought I'd make it interesting. 


	6. Urgency

Phoebe jerked herself out of the premonition, cold with sweat. Piper leaned forward in concern "What did you see, Pheebs?" Phoebe rubbed her face, matching to the spot where the dragon had scratched Paige. "I saw this ugly green dragon mutilating Paige's face. She was trying to bit his finger off." She turned to stare at Zeel, who suddenly looked furious. "You know the Dragon?" "Yes" muttered Zeel shortly. "He was the one who ordered the execution of my brother. He owes me blood" Leo and Cole shimmered in. Leo was holding a hand over one of his eyes. "Paige just-" "We know," Interrupted Piper "Phoebe just had a premonition."  
  
"Oh." said Leo. Zeel walked over to Cole. "Do you know the way into the Dragonlands? We have to save Paige before the sun rises, or she'll be sacrificed." Cole thought for a moment. "I haven't been there for a while," He admitted "The last time I went was to get poison for a darklighter. That's why I knew about the types of dragons." The last statement was directed at Leo "But I do know the way in." "Good. You take the witches and their Whitelighter. I'll meet you there." Clutching her javelin, she appeared to burst into flames, singing Coles eyebrows. Muttering about clumsy flamers, he grabbed hands of the others and shimmered out.  
* * * The prince stalked across the clearing, glaring at the witch who had bit his finger. The forest healer had told him that it was maimed, and he would be lucky if he could use it again. The witch had fainted from pain, and the healer had plastered salve across her face, to stop the bleeding and dull the hurt. He had been dragged away from killing her by the guards, who said she needed to be sacrificed to their god. At least he'd watch her suffer. She was to be beaten to death, and he would be the executioner.  
* * * Cole shimmered them into a steamy jungle. Piper looked around, then up. "Holy-" Cole had shimmered them into a large canyon. The walls went up for about two miles, though it was only a tenth of that across. Zeel flamed in a minute later, setting a tree on fire in the process. After stamping it out, she told them "Be quiet as you can. The sacred ground is nearby." They walked silently into the forest. Piper noticed that the sky was lighter. It was nearly dawn. Why is it that you're always killed at dawn? She wondered. She had no time for thought after that, as Zeel sped up the pace. They had trouble keeping up with her as she raced through the forest. Phoebe tripped over a jutting tree root, and stumbled into Leo who fell over as well. Phoebe sat up with a grimace, clutching her wrist. "Ouch. I think I stuffed my wrist." Zeel looked impatient at the delay. She turned to Leo who was dusting himself off. "Heal her quickly. We only have fifteen minutes until the sun-" she stopped suddenly, green eyes flickering. Voices were coming towards them. She shooed them into a deeper patch of greenery, then scrambled up a tree. Listening hard, Piper began to understand what the vices were saying. "-that's what happening." "The prince is carrying out the ritual sacrifice?" "Yep. The priest told me. The prince said t'was his duty to our clan." "Ha! He never cared about duty before. He just wants to kill the witch that bit him." "Yep. He chose the executions too. The others are quick ones. Stabbing, they are. But the witch is a long a painful beating." "Well, if you ask me-" Their voices faded from hearing. Zeel came down from the tree, tight- lipped. "We have to hurry. We're further away from the sacrificial ground than I thought. Have you healed her wrist?" she was looking at Leo. "Yes, as soon as those talkers were gone." Zeel nodded. "Good. Let's go."  
* * * Paige woke with a start. The salve that had been smeared over her blinded eyes had hardened into rock hardness, covering her forehead, eyes and nose. It had warmed up, so she knew it was near dawn. She had heard one of the Dog/Dragons say to the centaur that he would be killed at dawn. She shivered in fear. Her sisters hadn't come for her yet. She was beginning to lose hope.  
* * * Piper looked up with horror t the sky. It was dawn. 


	7. Attack

Zeel snarled in anger and frustration. "I'm going. Approach the sacrificial ground with caution. When you get there, free Paige and shimmer out. I'll be holding them off." Then, like lightning she took off, so fast that Leo almost fell in the winds' backlash. "Come on, let's go" said Phoebe, and they ran after Zeel.  
  
Paige had heard the roars of the dragons, signaling dawn. She was afraid. She knew that the Prince would kill her in revenge. She wouldn't be able to stop him, or dodge the blows. She couldn't even see. The Dog/Dragons set up an eerie chanting. "Derra Forza, Hashna Graysor. Derra Forza, Hashna Graysor." She felt the ritual dances through the rock she was bound to. "Slay the power sources!" called the high priest. The centaur was run through, followed by the elf and then the fairy. She was next. Paige began to tremble violently. She strained on the ropes trying to pill herself free when without warning, a crash and a feral roar erupted from her left. Panicked cries of the Dog/Dragons filled the air. She could here them racing past her, screaming "The Foekiller! The Foekiller!" The sound of clashing weapons and the screams of wounded dragons filled the air. She heard something creeping through the undergrowth behind her. "Paige! It's me, Phoebe!" "Phoebe." whispered Paige. "Don't worry, Honey. We'll get you of this thing" soothed Phoebe. Someone was trying to untie her ropes. Then, she heard Phoebe's yelp, and Coles yell followed by Leo calling "Piper! Piper!" Then there was just a din she couldn't understand. She jerked her head left and right, trying to tell what was happening. Someone with scaly claws grabbed her around the neck, and yanked her from beneath the ropes. She struggled, and opened her mouth to scream for help. She was knocked unconscious before she could say a word.  
* * * Leo was healing Phoebe, who had been shot with an arrow, while Cole and Piper blew up another three who were advancing with primitive spears. Zeel was protecting Leo back, slaughtering any who got to close with her javelin and claws. She bit one Rock Demon the arm. He died of the venom a minute later. Soon, all the Forest Dwellers and Rock Demons faded into the trees not wanting to die needlessly. Leo set about patching the other wounds; Piper had taken an arrow to the shoulder and had a slash down one arm; Cole recieved a black eye and had been knocked out; Zeel had numerous scratches and a broken nose. "Where's Paige?" asked Leo, looking around. "I saw her being grabbed by the Prince guy. He punched her than dragged her off" said Phoebe. "The other dragons will come back. You stay here and stop them from touching the statue- They'll want to release it's power. If the situation gets desperate, blow it up. When you do, the canyon will start to close, so get out as fast as you can. I'll go after the Prince." "What about Paige?" demanded Piper, but Zeel had vanished into the trees.  
* * * Paige woke up on the ground. She still couldn't see. She tried to get up, but found her wrist and ankles were tied to something. "Well, well, well." It was the Princes arrogant voice, filled with malicious glee. "The little witch has woken up." She turned towards the sound and told him a few choice things. She was punched hard in the ribs and stomach. "I'd keep a civil tongue in your head; otherwise I'll cut it out." She remained quiet as he stalked around her. That threat was no joke. "Now, what should I do with the defenseless witch?" He stopped near her head. "I know," he whispered in her ear. She recoiled in distaste "I'll cut you into pieces. Then, I'll eat you!" He slashed at her arm. She cried out as his claws slashed through flesh and bone. He hacked through her other arm. He was laughing insanely. Halfway through her right leg he was knocked away. She heard a growl like a wolf, and the terrified wail of the Prince. Then there was silence. Someone cut the ropes that bound her, and she curled up into a ball, whimpering in pain. A warm fog surrounded her, and the terrible pain lessened. It came to her face, and seeped under the rock-like salve. It fell away as her eyes were healed. She opened them and stared into a black lizard face that had intelligent green eyes. Before she could do anything, it spoke. "I'm not good as a healer. You will have to get one of your doctors to heal you properly. We have to get back to your sisters." Paige licked cracked lips before asking "Are.are you the Foekiller?" The dragon helped her up, Paige wincing in pain as she tried to stand on a half healed leg. Looking around, she saw the body of the prince impaled on a carved javelin. "Sort of. My brother was the original- I took his name after he died." The Valley began to shake violently, as if it was in the middle of an earthquake. Zeel cursed, and then grabbed Paige by the hand. "I have to flame. I'm sorry, but it's the only way to get out of here. The statue was destroyed. The earth is going to close on us" 


	8. Heal

They were surrounded. A hundred of the Rock Demons had appeared, blocking all chances of escape. Piper stepped back until she was pressed against the statue. Her lips tightened. She had hoped she would not have to blow the thing up, because that would mean Paige would have to survive the flaming of Zen. But she had no choice, The Rock Demons were raising bows, and spears were being leveled at them. She turned and flicked her hands at the statue. It began to glow, then vibrated violently. "Quick, it's about to explode!" yelled Cole. The grabbed each others hands and shimmered out just as the statue of Derra Forza, the god of the Rock Demons and Jungle Dwellers blew up.  
* * * Paige was surrounded by fire. It burned her on every part of her body, turning her clothes and hair to ash. The unbearable heat never lessened, and she felt as though she was about the blaze out of existence. Then it stopped. She was in the manor, and it was wonderfully cool. She collapsed just as the others shimmered in. "Paige!" gasped Piper, horrified. Her normally white skin was now grey, and all her hair had been burnt of. Cole got very interested in the wall behind him as Phoebe covered her up. Leo's hands glowed as he tried to heal the enormous damage. The burns slowly receded, as did the scratches and bruises she had got previously. Paige woke up with a gasp and tried to sit up but was held down by her two sisters. Realizing her lack of clothing, she went scarlet and glared at Zeel. "I would have preferred a route of travel that doesn't involve me losing my favorite coat, not to mention my hair!" fortunately, Leo had restored that as well " So would I" shrugged Zeel "But it was the only rout we could take. By the way, the prince is dead, as is the population of the canyon. I also lost my brothers javelin." She looked sad. "But I don't suppose I need it anymore. Well, If you need me, just use the spell you found in the book. I'll be keeping an eye out for you, and warn you of attacks if I can. See ya" She disappeared in a ball of flames. "Hey! It's my birthday today!" exclaimed Piper in surprise. Phoebe grinned. "Well lets have a nice, normal, dragon and demon free day, huh?" "I heard that" grumbled Zeels voice, echoing through the golden light filled rooms of the manor. 


	9. Disclaimer

This is the disclaimer. I don't any of these characters (Except for the dragons, but they don't count) and any similarities to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental (If you looked like the prince I'd be very surprised)  
  
I'm going to write some more stories. The next one is that they get turned into mythical creatures by a demon. Piper-Harpy Phoebe-Fairy Paige-Centaur Cole-Minotaur  
  
Leo is exempt. Don't know why, he just is. And if anyone takes this idea i'll be really annoyed, by the way  
Aquos  
  
PS- thank you to Charmed Leo, Soccerstar11-5, Trunks Ichijouji and Paigefan for your reviews. 


End file.
